


Not Enough Caffeine in the Universe

by BSplendens



Series: Miscellaneous TF fics (mostly TFP), AKA where the completed TF bunnies live [8]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Megatron being caring and actually a good person, No dark energon, Short 'n Sweet, Sleepy Soundwave, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSplendens/pseuds/BSplendens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave works hard. Very hard. He hasn't slept in about a week, and he's kind of starting to unravel at this point. <br/>Megatron is determined to fix that. Fortunately, he's strong enough to pick Soundwave up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough Caffeine in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck in present-tense mode.

"Soundwave, you need to sleep."

 

Soundwave glances over his shoulder, then shakes his helm stubbornly and turns back to his work. No. He's busy. Very busy. Many things to do. Must not sleep. Must do things.

 

"I know you're busy, but I don't think you've slept in a week... and I'm fairly certain you're typing backwards." Megatron notes, raising an optic ridge as he reads what the spymaster has been typing. Yes, that's definitely backwards... it looks to be spelled right, but it's all backwards. How long has Soundwave been awake? 

 

Huh? Backwards? Soundwave blinks several times, swaying slightly on his pedes, then gives a startled noise and raises both servos in a defensive posture when Megatron grips him by one shoulder and firmly spins him around. Wha? What is Megatron- Megatron wants him to not work now? 

He can't think. Can't tell what he's supposed to do. What was he doing a minute ago? 

 

"Easy... I'm not going to hurt you." Megatron hums, then just picks Soundwave up, cradling him as horizontally as possible. It's not difficult, the spymaster is very light. "Come on now... let's get you to your berth, hmm?" he offers, carefully cradling Soundwave as he heads back towards the quarters. "Actually... I'm going to take you to my room, so I can be sure you recharge." he declares, looking around for a moment to be sure no one is around to see. Soundwave doesn't like being seen when he's doing anything even remotely undignified.

 

"Naaah..." Soundwave whines, attempting to squirm away and go back to his backwards typing of who-knows what, then realizes that he's laying down and goes still. Oh. Laying down. Comfy. Megatron is here, so it's safe. Megatron is safe and comfy and nice... feels good. 

The spymaster's tentacles slowly snake out, wrapping clumsily around the warlord's plating, then his helm lolls to the side and he goes limp as he almost immediately falls asleep. 

 

"Need to find you an assistant... or three." Megatron mutters, cradling Soundwave a bit closer as he walks through the door into his quarters- it's close to the bridge so he can get there quickly. Humming softly, he gently lays Soundwave down on his berth, then sits down and tugs the blanket up over the slender frame. "Rest, my friend... your work won't run away, and you're more important than any task I could ever give you... you're irreplaceable." 


End file.
